


Skam DC Season 3 Episode 3: Two Truths And A Lie

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 3 [4]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Kai Linwood had expected an average summer: trips to the beach, staying up all night, sleeping in until four, pining after his best friend, and, most importantly, trying as hard as possible to avoid being at home. What he didn’t expect was for the break to be turned upside down before it even started - and to feel more alone than ever before. To make matters worse, he’s gotten wrapped up in the musical that the girlfriend he never wanted is student directing.Kai didn't ask for this to be the summer when everything changed. But who knows - maybe it’s going to be the best thing that ever happened to him.
Relationships: Keira Bright/Kai Linwood
Series: Skam DC: Season 3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785775
Kudos: 10





	1. SATURDAY 9:00PM: IMPOSSIBLE TO IGNORE

SATURDAY, JULY 4TH, 9:00PM

EXT. BEACH

Dreams by The Cranberries plays as we pan over a large crowd of people sitting on the sand, staring up at the sky. KAI, JASPER, CALLUM, and AUGUST can be seen sitting on a beach towel near the water. CALLUM checks the time on his phone.

CALLUM  
It's nine.

AUGUST  
Give them a few minutes. Fireworks are never on time. Just as a general rule.

CALLUM  
Hm.

KAI'S phone vibrates and a text from KEIRA appears on the screen - a picture of fireworks. KAI sends her back an American flag emoji.

JASPER  
I feel kind of weird celebrating the fourth.

CALLUM  
Why?

KAI  
I don't know, maybe because America isn't that great?

AUGUST  
I literally forgot that it was the fourth.

CALLUM  
What do you think these fireworks are for?

AUGUST shrugs.

AUGUST  
I don't know. Fun. I didn't think we were celebrating anything.

JASPER  
I don't think we really are. Like, we just happen to be in the same place as these fireworks. Along with literally everyone else in the city.

KAI'S phone goes off again.

KEIRA: Have the fireworks gone off for you yet?

KAI: not yet, hopefully soon

KEIRA: I wish we could see them together <3

KAI: maybe next year

A sudden boom goes off, and a firework lights up the sky. The boys cheer. KAI puts his phone down next to him and looks up. He can't stop his eyes from drifting over to JASPER. The fireworks are lighting up his face, illuminating his soft smile. KAI can't take his eyes off of him.

His phone buzzes again. He looks down at it, then back at JASPER.

Another firework goes off, and KAI glances up at it. He keeps his eyes on the sky, even as his phone goes off again and again.


	2. SUNDAY 10:14PM: NO CHOICE

SUNDAY, JULY 5TH, 10:14PM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, GUEST BEDROOM

The camera focuses on KAI'S phone, sitting on the nightstand, as it lights up with a message. We see KAI enter the room, his hair wet and wearing pajamas. He instantly goes over to his phone and picks it up. His eyes widen as he looks at the screen - he's received an Instagram DM from JORDAN. He sits down on the bed before his legs can give out.

He takes a moment to compose himself and taps on the notification. The message reads: "hey it's jordan! i kind of wanted to introduce myself bc our characters are so close in the show and i don't really know you lmao"

KAI reads the message a few times over. He runs his hands through his hair a few times, making himself look nice despite the fact that no one is going to see him. He starts typing something out, then erases it. He repeats this process 

a few times before finally sending something: "hi! i'm kai but i guess you already knew that". He sends it and immediately regrets it.

KAI  
(muttering to himself)  
Stupid.

JORDAN responds almost immediately: "i was kind of surprised that i didn't recognize you. most of the people that do summer theater have done it for a few years especially the people who get lead roles"

He follows it up with: "i didn't mean for that to sound so shady sorry! ur audition was incredible"

KAI smiles, texting him back: "it wasn't shady, thanks though. do you go to buchanan?"

JORDAN: "no, potomac bend. are u one of keira's friends then? i know that she got a few people to audition"

KAI: "yeah i'm one of them. i'm really surprised that i got a role i know absolutely nothing about the musical"

JORDAN takes a moment to respond: "i am sending you a link right now"

KAI: "is it that good haha"

JORDAN: "i mean i love it"

JORDAN: "melchior has been one of my dream roles for forever and he's definitely my favorite character"

JORDAN: "and i will sit here and text you until you also watch it"

KAI laughs.

KAI: "guess i have no choice then"

JORDAN: "absolutely you don't". This is followed by a link. KAI at first pulls it up on his phone, then changes his mind, picking up his laptop from under the bed and opening the link there. We can hear Mama Who Bore Me playing softly from his headphones.

A montage begins, showing KAI watching as texts between him and JORDAN appear on the screen.

KAI: "this is hornier than i thought it would be"

JORDAN: "you really do know nothing about this musical haha"

KAI: "consider me a newborn baby"

We jump forwards in time. KAI has shifted his position, lying on his front with his laptop in front of him.

KAI: "melchior is kind of a dick"

JORDAN: "okay yeah but"

JORDAN: "he has his values and he sticks to them and i kind of admire that"

JORDAN: "even if he is kind of a dick about it"

KAI: "lol"

Another time skip - KAI has moved from one end of the bed to the other.

KAI: "so moritz died that's sad"

KAI: "but he went out with a bang"

JORDAN: "DUDE"

KAI: "OH FUCK THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT"

KAI: "I MEANT LIKE A BANGER"

KAI: "LIKE A GOOD SONG"

Another time skip. This time no text messages appear. The Word of Your Body (Reprise) can be heard playing through KAI'S headphones. KAI stares at the screen, an unreadable expression on his face.

Yet another time skip. The Song of Purple Summer can be heard faintly. KAI hasn't moved one bit, still staring enthralled at his laptop. A tear slides down his cheek.

One last time skip. The laptop is still open, but it sits off to the side. KAI is lying face-up on the bed, staring at nothing. His phone buzzes and he sits up.

JORDAN: "are you okay? you kind of disappeared lmao"

KAI: "yeah i'm fine"

KAI: "should i be crying"

JORDAN: "are you?"

KAI: "maybe"

JORDAN: "mood"

JORDAN: "now you know why i like it so much"

KAI: "yeah"

JORDAN: "i'm really excited to see you tomorrow"

KAI: "me too"

KAI puts the phone down next to him and face-plants down onto the bed, his face in the pillow.


	3. MONDAY 3:10PM: ICEBREAKER

MONDAY, JULY 6TH, 3:10PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, AUDITORIUM

The cast of the show is sitting in a circle on the stage.

RODRIGUEZ  
Okay, so here's what we're going to do. I know most of you, but quite a few of you don't know each other.

JORDAN  
Don't say we're doing an icebreaker.

RODRIGUEZ  
We're doing an icebreaker.

JORDAN groans.

RODRIGUEZ  
Any ideas for a good one, Jordan?

JORDAN  
You're just asking me because you know I hate them.

RODRIGUEZ  
Are you going to answer?

JORDAN raises his eyebrows, thinking.

JORDAN  
Hm. Two truths and a lie, maybe? It's the only one I can think of.

RODRIGUEZ  
And since you're so cynical about this, who do you think should go first? Who do you want to get to know better?

HENRY  
Don't you dare, bro. You know me well enough.

JORDAN laughs. His gaze goes to KAI.

JORDAN  
Kai.

KAI sighs.

KAI  
I'm not that interesting. I promise.

WILLA  
You're plenty interesting.

KAI  
Fine. Willa, you're not allowed to guess. Actually...if you know me at all you're not allowed to guess.

KEIRA  
Scared that we know you too well?

KAI  
Yes. Okay, um... I play clarinet. ...I'm dating Willa. I have a tattoo.

The cast immediately breaks into conversation.

SIERRA  
It's the tattoo. It has to be.

KAI shoots her a Look.

KAI  
I said that you weren't allowed to guess if you knew me.

SIERRA  
I don't know you that well.

HENRY  
So she's right?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
Maybe. Maybe not.

MACY  
Maybe it's the clarinet? You could be faking us out. Maybe you play, like, trumpet or something.

ISAAC  
No, it's gotta be the tattoo. What guy doesn't wish he had a tattoo?

JORDAN  
It's the one about Willa.

KAI  
Jordan's right.

Everyone goes silent, looking at JORDAN.

HENRY  
How did you know?

JORDAN shrugs. He's still staring at KAI.

JORDAN  
I just...did.

LUCAS  
Okay, I want to see the tattoo.

KAI pulls down the collar of his shirt, exposing his collarbone.

WILLA  
Oh, yes. Striptease.

KAI flips her off.

RODRIGUEZ  
_Hey_.

The cast crowds around to see the tattoo.

NATHAN HENDRICKS  
That's really cool.

NATHAN HOLLOWAY  
Why the alien?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
I don't really know. I just liked it.

Everyone returns to their seats.

RODRIGUEZ  
So, just to keep things straight - you're not dating Willa?

KAI frowns.

KAI  
Did you think I was?

RODRIGUEZ waves a hand in the air.

RODRIGUEZ  
I can't keep track of you kids and your relationships.

KEIRA laughs.

KEIRA  
God, you sound old.

RODRIGUEZ  
I am old.

SIERRA  
You're twenty-five.

WILLA  
It was a good lie. Even if I almost started laughing and ruined it.

KAI smiles.

KAI  
I knew I could count on you. Anyway - yeah, I'm not dating Willa. I'm actually dating Keira.

KEIRA takes his hand, smiling at him. JORDAN frowns.

RODRIGUEZ  
Okay. Glad we've got that figured out. Who wants to go next?

SIERRA  
I will!

KAI looks up, making eye contact with JORDAN. JORDAN raises an eyebrow at him. KAI has to fight back a laugh, although he's not quite sure why.


	4. TUESDAY 1:59AM: 30%

TUESDAY, JULY 7TH, 1:59AM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, GUEST BEDROOM

KAI is lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. It's late, and he knows he should sleep, but he can't - he can't stop thinking.

His phone is on, and a conversation with JORDAN can be seen on the screen. It seems as if they were texting for most of the night, the last text from JORDAN being "I'm honestly about to fall asleep, sweet dreams". KAI responded with "haha good night".

KAI turns his phone off, dropping it onto the bed next to him. He lies there for a moment more before sitting up and reaching down next to the bed to pick up his laptop. He pulls up a tab on incognito mode and searches "am i gay test". He clicks on the first result he sees.

The first question is, "Why are you taking this test?" He stares at the "Sometimes I have the feeling to be homosexual and I want to know if it is true" answer, but instead clicks on "Don't know".

For the next question, which asks "What do you want to be?", KAI answers "Definitely straight".

KAI goes through the rest of the test, sometimes being truthful, more often hesitating and telling half-truths - or outright lies.

He arrives at a question which reads, "Have you ever found yourself staring at someone of the same sex you find really cute or good-looking?" One of the answer choices is "Yes, but they are often transvestite." He scowls, quickly clicking on "I don't know." The next question is the same, but for the opposite sex. KAI quickly selects "No." He groans when he realizes what he's done, but he can't take it back.

The next question is "Have you ever found yourself staring at someone who looks like they are transgender or non-binary because they are good-looking or cute?" KAI frowns.

KAI  
What the fuck?

He selects "Yes".

A later question is "Do you have a crush on anyone?" KAI wants to select "Yes, someone of the same gender" - his cursor is hovering over the choice. But at the last minute, he selects "Yes, more than one crush".

He gets to a question reading "If your closest friend of the same sex came out as gay, you would:". His eyes widen. He stares at the choice "Admit you think you might be gay, too", but doesn't choose it, instead saying "Be shocked."

KAI finally arrives at the final question - "What do you think love is?" He selects "I have never fallen in love".

The music stops abruptly as he gets his result - "For 30% you are: gay". He stares at the screen, even more confused than before. He sighs and closes out the tab. He closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them, making eye contact with the camera.

He goes back to the computer, searching "how to date a girl if you're gay". After a moment, he erases the end of the sentence, instead typing "how to date a girl if you're not into her".

He scrolls down, clicking on multiple links. Every source essentially says the same thing - don't. Eventually KAI shuts his laptop entirely and tosses it onto the floor. He flops backwards onto the bed.


	5. WEDNESDAY 1:38PM: FLAUNT IT

WEDNESDAY, JULY 8TH, 1:38PM

EXT. POOL

Boys by Charli XCX plays over a close-up on AUGUST'S face, followed by JASPER'S, then CALLUM'S, then KAI'S. All of the boys look interested, intrigued - except for KAI, who only looks bored.

We finally see what the boys are staring at - a group of girls splashing each other in the pool. KAI is staring at them just as intensely as the other boys, trying to understand what they feel for them, forcing himself to feel something.

A whistle blows and the music cuts off. We see that the pool is empty except for the girls. A LIFEGUARD sighs, standing up from his chair.

LIFEGUARD  
Girls. This is the third time I've blown this whistle! You know the rules. Adult swim.

GIRL  
Come on! We're not kids!

LIFEGUARD  
Are you under eighteen?

The girls stare up at him for a second before scowling and beginning to make their way out of the pool. The LIFEGUARD snaps his fingers at them, trying to hurry them up.

LIFEGUARD  
Not getting any younger over here, ladies.

KAI pulls his knees up to his chest, resting his head on them as he watches the scene.

KAI  
Does he have to be so fucking gay?

JASPER turns his head quickly, looking over at him.

JASPER  
What?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
It's just...I don't know, didn't you notice? He was, like, ultra-gay.

CALLUM frowns.

CALLUM  
Okay, what's up with you dissing people for being gay?

KAI  
I'm not dissing him. I just don't get why he has to, like, flaunt it.

CALLUM laughs.

CALLUM  
Well, I don't get why you care. Seriously. He's "flaunting it" because that's who he is, Kai. And because gay people have fought to be who they are for years. You of all people should understand that.

KAI frowns. 

KAI  
What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

CALLUM  
You know, because...

KAI  
Because I'm black or because I'm trans?

CALLUM sighs, leaning back in his chair.

CALLUM  
I don't get what your deal is. You've been so fucking pissed off lately.

KAI  
Me?

CALLUM  
Yeah, you!

AUGUST  
Yeah, are you okay? You've seemed kind of out of it all day.

KAI nods - he seems to have curled up into himself, making himself smaller.

KAI  
I'm fine. I just didn't sleep much last night and...you know. Life. Sorry for being a dick.

CALLUM  
You're fine, bro.

He glances over at him over his sunglasses.

CALLUM  
I'll forgive you if you put in a good word with Theo.

JASPER laughs.

JASPER  
I don't think that that's going to help.

CALLUM  
Fuck you.

AUGUST shakes his head.

AUGUST  
I'm sorry, but he's kind of right. I think he hates you.

CALLUM  
He doesn't!

He turns his attention to KAI.

CALLUM  
Does he?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
I really don't want to get involved...

CALLUM  
You don't have to get involved.

KAI  
I kind of do!

JASPER  
He's avoiding the question. That means the answer is yes.

CALLUM  
It's not!

KAI  
I think it actually is. Sorry.

CALLUM groans. He takes up off his sunglasses and flops backwards in his chair, staring up at the sun.

AUGUST  
You're going to burn your eyes out.

CALLUM  
It's okay.

AUGUST  
Yeah, no, it isn't.

He reaches out and forcibly rolls CALLUM over.

JASPER  
Sorry, dude. There are other guys. And girls. And people. You know, people that you actually have a chance with.

CALLUM  
I have a chance with him! I can change his mind. Just give me one moment with him. Are there any parties this weekend?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
I don't think so.

The whistle blows again, and JASPER stands up.

JASPER  
Fucking finally. It's so hot out today.

He strips off his shirt. KAI looks away from him.

AUGUST and CALLUM also stand up, heading to the pool. JASPER looks back at KAI.

JASPER  
Are you coming?

KAI  
In a minute.

JASPER nods, jumping into the pool. KAI puts his sunglasses on and reclines back in his chair, staring up at the sky.


	6. THURSDAY 5:55PM: LOST

THURSDAY, JULY 9TH, 5:55PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

KAI and SAFIYYA sit on opposite sides of the hallway, their scripts in front of them.

SAFIYYA  
(reading)  
Moritz Stiefel?

KAI  
(reading, flatly)  
Ilse? You frightened me!

SAFIYYA  
Did you lose something?

KAI  
Why did you frighten me? Damn it!

SAFIYYA  
What are you looking for?

KAI  
If only I knew.

SAFIYYA puts down her script, looking at KAI. After a moment, KAI looks back at her.

KAI  
Um, it's your line.

SAFIYYA  
I know. This just...it isn't working.

KAI frowns.

KAI  
What do you mean?

SAFIYYA  
You're just reading it.

KAI  
What do you want me to do?

SAFIYYA  
You know you're supposed to be acting, right?

KAI  
Yeah...

SAFIYYA sighs.

SAFIYYA  
Look. Right now, it's not just Moritz's gun that's lost - it's Moritz himself. You're supposed to feel that. Understand it.

KAI  
Yeah. I definitely understand.

The auditorium door opens and KEIRA exits.

KEIRA  
Hey. It's five.

KAI  
Cool.

She sits down next to him. He turns towards her.

KAI  
So. How's your day been?

KEIRA  
Good! Definitely good. Yours?

KAI  
Same here.

They kiss.

KEIRA  
I kind of wanted to ask you about something.

KAI raises his eyebrows.

KAI  
What's up?

KEIRA  
So, some of the cast and I were talking, and we kind of wanted to have a party this weekend. You know, to get to know each other.

KAI nods.

KAI  
Yeah, that sounds cool.

KEIRA  
And I remembered that Holly said a little while ago that Danny and Mariana would be out this weekend...

KAI furrows his brows, then it clicks.

KAI  
Oh. You want to have it at my place?

KEIRA nods eagerly.

KEIRA  
Yeah! I mean, I'll check with Holly first, and she'll check with Theo, but I wanted to know what you thought.

KAI nods.

KAI  
Yeah, that sounds cool.

KEIRA  
Is tomorrow night good?

KAI  
I think so.

SAFIYYA (O.S.)  
Keira?

Both KEIRA and KAI look over. SAFIYYA has stood up.

SAFIYYA  
Are you coming?

KEIRA  
Yeah!

She stands up, as does KAI. They kiss again.

KEIRA  
Bye!

KAI  
Bye. See you guys tomorrow.

The girls leave. KAI leans back against the wall, texting the boys' group chat - "if you were looking for a party i've got one".

CALLUM responds instantly - "wdym".

KAI: "keira wants me to host a party on friday"

KAI: "theo will be there"

JASPER: "Hell yes"

AUGUST: "We can pregame at my place?"

CALLUM: "i'm there"

They continue texting, but KAI looks up, seeing KEIRA talking to JORDAN at the other end of the hall. KEIRA leaves, and JORDAN looks over at KAI and smiles. KAI looks away quickly.


	7. FRIDAY 9:07PM: CHOOSE ME

FRIDAY, JULY 10TH, 9:08PM

EXT. DC STREET

Life In Italics by Clout From Grandma's Closet plays as the boys walk down the street in slow motion. They are all wearing some kind of glow-stick item - AUGUST a sleeve of green bracelets, JASPER a pair of pink glasses, CALLUM a blue necklace, and KAI a multicolored backwards baseball cap. Some of them have face paint as well - KAI with a pink stripe on one cheek, JASPER with the same design on the opposite cheek.

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, LIVING ROOM

The party is in full swing when the boys enter, everyone dressed in neon. KEIRA runs over to KAI, throwing her arms around his neck.

KEIRA  
Hey!

KAI  
Hi.

They kiss.

JASPER  
I'm heading to the bar.

KAI holds his fist out, they fist-bump as JASPER walks away. CALLUM looks over KAI'S shoulder, seeing THEO in the crowd with ELI, BLAISE, and JUDE.

CALLUM  
I'll also be going.

He walks away, oblivious to everything else.

AUGUST  
(resigned)  
And I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

KAI  
I owe you one.

AUGUST  
Yeah, you do.

He follows CALLUM. KAI turns his attention back to KEIRA.

KAI  
So, do you want to dance?

KEIRA shakes her head, kissing him again.

KEIRA  
Maybe later.

Her hand creeps down his body. KAI instantly gets it.

KAI  
Oh.

He pulls away, startled.

KAI  
Um, maybe you could stay over tonight? And then after everyone is gone, we could...

KEIRA nods.

KEIRA  
But you want to?

KAI  
Uh, yeah!

He kisses her again, pulling her out onto the dance floor as Life in Italics continues.

Time passes - we see KAI dancing, both with KEIRA and with his friends, drinking, and generally having a good time. A few times he catches sight of JORDAN over his shoulder, but he disappears as soon as he can be seen, as if he's a ghost.

Eventually, he ends up dancing with KEIRA again as the song fades into The King by Conan Gray. KAI'S eyes are on KEIRA - until he sees JASPER dancing with BROOKLYN behind her. He manages to ignore him until he sees them kissing.

KEIRA pulls KAI into a kiss, but he can barely reciprocate. He can't look away from JASPER and BROOKLYN, who are still making out. Suddenly, JASPER'S eyes open, meeting KAI'S - and neither of them look away.

TIME JUMP

The lights have come on, barely anyone still remaining at the party. KAI walks around the living room, picking up empty beer cans and tossing them into a trash can. THEO RIVERA is doing the same thing.

KAI  
Where did Holly go?

THEO  
Willa's.

KAI  
Oh.

THEO  
Wasn't Keira staying over?

KAI shrugs, his stomach suddenly turning.

KAI  
She was. I don't know where she went.

He gets a text and sits down on the couch to read it. It's from KEIRA: "I'm really, really sorry about leaving so suddenly! There was a family emergency and I had to go"

KAI responds: "is everything okay??"

KEIRA: "It'll be fine!!"

He puts his phone down.

KAI  
She went home.

THEO  
Oh. Cool. Um, can you take care of the kitchen? I've got it covered out here.

KAI  
Sure.

THEO  
Thanks.

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, KITCHEN

KAI stands at the sink, emptying bottles and tossing them into the trash can. He hears a noise behind him and turns - it's JORDAN.

KAI  
(surprised)  
Hey. You're still here.

JORDAN smirks.

JORDAN  
Yeah, I am. Need any help?

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
I'm good. Thanks, though.

JORDAN leans against the counter, watching KAI as he continues to clean.

JORDAN  
So. You and Keira.

KAI  
Yeah. Me and Keira.

JORDAN  
Cute couple.

KAI  
Um. Thanks?

JORDAN laughs.

JORDAN  
Um, you're welcome? How did that get started?

KAI  
Like, that relationship?

JORDAN nods. KAI shrugs.

KAI  
It just...I don't know. She liked me. I...I liked her. It just happened.

JORDAN nods. KAI hesitates.

KAI  
But...

JORDAN raises his eyebrows.

JORDAN  
But?

KAI  
...I honestly don't know if we're a good match.

JORDAN  
What do you mean?

KAI  
I don't know. I feel like you're supposed to just know if someone's right for you. Like there's some kind of spark. I like Keira. She's really nice. Really cool. But there's nothing really...there.

JORDAN nods.

JORDAN  
Are you going to break up with her?

KAI sighs. He's stopped cleaning, turning to look at JORDAN.

KAI  
I should. But I don't want to hurt her.

JORDAN  
I think that it would hurt more for her to date a guy who doesn't love her than for that guy to break up with her.

KAI nods.

KAI  
Maybe.

JORDAN takes a step closer.

JORDAN  
What would you do after you broke up with her, then?

KAI shrugs. He can't take his eyes off of JORDAN.

KAI  
I don't know. Maybe I'd stay single for a while. Maybe I'd find someone else.

JORDAN  
Someone else? Like who?

KAI  
I don't know. I did say that I wanted to try something new this summer, so...

He trails off, his gaze dropping to JORDAN'S lips. JORDAN moves even closer, lowering his head. They lean in closer to each other.

THEO (O.S.)  
Just stay away from me!

JORDAN and KAI separate. KAI looks alarmed, leaving the kitchen. JORDAN follows.

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, LIVING ROOM

THEO and CALLUM are standing in the living room. CALLUM looks hurt, THEO angry - and afraid. KAI waits by the entrance, not sure what to say. JORDAN hovers behind him. CALLUM reaches out.

CALLUM  
Theo -

THEO jerks away.

THEO  
Don't fucking touch me.

He shoves past KAI and JORDAN, leaving the room. KAI, JORDAN, and CALLUM are left to stand there awkwardly.

CUT TO END CREDITS.

**Author's Note:**

> please check out this carrd for ways you can support the black lives matter movement: blacklivesmatters.carrd.co  
> to see this season's playlist, the characters' instagrams, and get a link to the skam dc discord, head to my tumblr @skamdc


End file.
